From Princess To Slave
by Ellie-Jean
Summary: All those she loves are Dead, Killed by the Hutt. But she won't break, She won't break. She finally broke.


Luke, Han, Chewie and Lando were dead.  
>Leia mourned them greatly now. She tried not to cry at first, she didn't want the Hutt to see her broken. The days past, the weeks past and soon she found her will cave.<br>She always knew crying was not a weakness, her father taught her this much, but she knew not to cry in front of the enemy because she knew she could never give them the satisfaction of knowing they destroyed a part of her.

She never cried when her home planet was destroyed.  
>She never cried when the man she loved was frozen in carbonite.<br>She never cried when she found her battered friend almost dead without his right arm.

The empire never made her cry  
>But Jabba was different<p>

Darth Vader may have brought physical pain in order to get information, but Jabba just did it for fun, over a long time...until he could get what he wanted.

He turned her into his slave.  
>He placed her into the slave outfit as a sign of dominance over her. Everyone sees her as either a pure symbol of sex or a symbol of power. The princess turned slave...no longer royal as her home no longer existed...as she was no longer needed by people, as she no longer had power, she was nothing but scum.<p>

He then chained her.  
>Another symbol of the slavery but this meant much more. He was trying to break her. The palace had many female slaves in outfits like hers; Jabba always had at least one slave with a chain around her neck and placed within his hands. This showed that she belonged to him and no one else, if someone else tried to touch her than he would have a painful death.<br>The worst part of it for the once princess was that unlike other slaves Jabba had she was not allowed to dance or move at all, if she tried the Hutt would strangle her with the chain and re place her where he wished for her to be...forever lying against the rough, flabby, dead skinned stomach.

He made her watch her loved ones die.  
>Luke was killed with his own lightsaber...some form of irony according to Jabba.<br>Stabbed through the heart  
>Lando was beaten with the heavy metal armour he wore pretending to be one of Jabba's guards...Leia soon caught on to his sense of humour.<br>His head bashed in  
>Chewie had all his fur cut off and then burned to death in the main fire...the Hutt said it was a kinder death than leaving him with his fur on and left to dehydrate in the dessert.<br>His beautiful coat is now Leia's blanket...yet she refuses to use it when she is cold  
>Han...she was in shock watching him...Jabbas form of irony was by far the most cruel...<br>He waited until his sight had returned and then made him watch...

The only time any other was allowed to touch her...in the worst way.  
>She was beaten, raped and tortured and he was not allowed to look away or comfort her.<p>

But then it was time for her to watch...  
>she watched the same that had happened to her, happen to him...and then Jabba called for more.<br>The Hutt ordered a Penectomy on Solo. Leia watched Han scream as the distinction between men and women was cut off slowly and painfully, blood spilling all over the floor which Jabba requested to never be cleaned up as a symbol of his championship over not just the Smuggler...but the Smuggler's Princess too.

He then had Han's beautiful face ruined with a lightwhip...hundreds of small and large cuts across his face making him impossible to recognise. The Hutt laughed and then called for one last torture...

She and Han were placed into a room together, alone, to say their last goodbyes.  
>It was brief, just a couple of minutes. There was no kissing, there couldn't be, Han's face was too badly damaged. The only thing they could do was simple touches and loving words towards each other.<p>

And then it ended

She watched him die

An anticlimactic death when she thought about it

Shot to the lungs with a blaster

Now that they were dead Jabba believed Leia would be broken and truly his.  
>But she still would not allow it...she fought him whenever she could, even allow herself to be turned black and blue just to prove it to him...<p>

He was not hers

He took more actions to demean her.  
>He noticed her attachment to C-3PO and R2-D2, so he had them melted down.<br>He found she could argue, he had her voice box removed  
>He saw she could still look like a royal...sitting in a regal position, he spread her legs apart and chained them to the floor, her arms were chained apart to either side of the wall.<p>

This had all happened within a week and Hutts were very impatient.

And then he noticed...  
>The once Princess had not eaten since her arrival.<br>And he suddenly found the waiting game to be more entertaining than the music and dancers.  
>He started to starve her, slowly waiting for her to break.<p>

It wasn't until her slave outfit was too big for her...  
>Until it was falling off...<br>Until her ribs could be seen...  
>Until death seemed likely...<p>

She finally broke.

Silent sobs and silent screams shook her body and Jabba knew he had won.

He let her be unchained with the bond around her neck being the only exception, he placed a wonderful banquet in front of her, he watched her quickly stuff her face with the food.  
>He smiled as he believed his plan worked.<br>In every bit on food placed in front of the once Princess now slave was a little extra ingredient...  
>He placed many addictive substances to help.<p>

From Avabush to help her sleep to Engspice to just make her simply want more, Jabba drugged Leia. He wanted her addicted to take one last thing away from her,

Her looks.  
>Whether she cared about it or not HE knew she would miss it greatly once gone.<br>He kept feeding her until he was back to a healthy weight and then let her walk to a mirror for one last look at herself.  
>She had beautiful long brown hair, dark brown eyes and a body that would be desired by women all over the galaxy...A body that men desired to keep within their grasp.<p>

She was being forced to say good bye to it.  
>She didn't really care when she looked at herself. She had lost all that mattered to her. Her body and face were not important to her.<p>

With one last quick glance she was once again placed next to Jabba.

Food was forever placed by Leia's side, each proportion getting slightly bigger. She didn't notice at first because she always wanted it, she always craved the fat filled foods.  
>And then one day she noticed.<br>One day she realized.  
>When she finished one of her plates and the next had not been brought out yet, not two weeks after she looked in the mirror.<br>She noticed her stomach was slightly flabby, she noticed it jiggled slightly.  
>This didn't mean she was fat, it just meant she was no longer toned.<br>She realized she should eat less and decided that that was so.  
>However as soon as the next plate was brought before her she found herself eating more and then more and then using her hands she signed for more yet again.<p>

She soon tried to resist but that lead to the food being forced down her throat, so she gave up resisting and carried on eating. What else could she do? Nothing else to live for.

Her time came and Jabba knew she was ruined almost a year later.

Leia had not become obese, but she was large. She was lying on the Hutts belly easting the last of her meal, Jabba was watching other slaves dance when a crack noise was heard.  
>Everyone turned and gazed at the once Princess as the now very small outfit broke and came off, exposing the princess to all in a humiliating manor.<p>

Jabba's work was done...he no longer cared.

Leia was still in the room and still tied down, yet she was no longer near Jabba. He placed her next to Han's blood stain and that is where she remained.

A new slave was placed before him. The girl danced before him. She had shimmering blond hair.

Leia stayed by the blood stain. Jabba requested mirrors to be placed all around her so she could see what she became. The food was not forgotten, it still came every hour of every day, the same poison placed within it.

Leia finally missed her looks, she finally cared about it.

She covered herself with the blanket made by Chewie's fur just so she wouldn't have to look at herself.

Jabba took the blanket away from her...all she had was a blood stain.


End file.
